


Caught Singing

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:“Theo, how… how do you know Toxic, of all songs?”





	Caught Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon. Originally posted on my [@nottbottom](http://nottbottom.tumblr.com) sideblog.

“Theo, how… how do you know _Toxic_ , of all songs?” Neville asked, probably too quietly. He was still a little shocked to have walked into their flat to see… to hear…

“How do you?” Theo countered, folding his arms as if his imposing posture could distract from the pink that dusted his cheeks.

Neville blinked. “It’s not as weird for me to know it,” he answered, not sure Seamus and Ron would appreciate him telling Theo that they’d danced around in their pants singing it one time they were well and truly smashed.

“Why’s that?” Theo asked. “You’re a pureblood, just like me.”

“Well I…” Neville squinted. He had the awful feeling he was about to put his foot in it. Theo raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking the same thing. “Didn’t know you listened to muggle music.”

Theo scoffed as Neville changed tracks. “I don’t. Not unless you already are.”

Neville’s interest was piqued again. “So which one of your friends did you hear it from then?”

He hoped it would be Draco. If he brought that information to the next pub night they’d shout him drinks all night for it.

Theo uncrossed his arms and walked over to prod Neville in the chest. “I’m not falling for that! Blaise is still pissed at me for telling you about his poetry. Ron gave him hell for it when they bumped into each other in Diagon Alley last week. You are a terrible gossip!”

“Blaise then?” Neville said, watching him closely.

“I’m not falling for that,” Theo scoffed.

“Pansy then.”

“Stop it.”

“Daphne?”

“ _Neville_.”

“Draco?”

Theo’s lips twitched for a moment.

“Aha!” Neville said, pointing at his face. “Draco listens to—”

“He will _murder_ me, Nev!” Theo hissed. “Don’t you _dare_ tell Harry and Ron! It’ll be even worse than the time I let slip he likes those stupid animated movies!”

Neville laughed and leaned forward to kiss him quickly. “I love you and your inability to keep a straight face!” he explained.

“Neville!” Theo whined. “At least give me something in return to soothe the blow to his ego?”

“Betray my friends?” Neville said in mock outrage. “I would never.”

Theo backed him up against the kitchen counter. “Please? You don’t want Draco to kill me, do you?”

Neville pretended to be reluctant while he thought over what he could say. He did owe Ron…

“Ron used to have a little figurine of Krum, and he carried it around everywhere until Krum dated Hermione,” he said quickly, trying not to laugh.

Draco would lap that up, but Ron had owned his crush on Krum after seeing him at a match last year and going a bit pink. He’d hate to have Draco tease him about it, but no real harm done. Not when Hermione was back with Krum and Ron could now admit he wished Krum fancied men so he could join them.

The same probably couldn’t be said for the hell everyone would give Draco for listening to Britney Spears. Not after the fiasco about Disney movies. Which Neville could admit wasn’t fair, even he was fascinated by them. But the fun of teasing Draco was not what it was actually about, but just how completely defensive he got about liking anything muggle. And how very pink he turned when he was embarrassed and frustrated.

Theo stared at him for a moment. Then he groaned. “I can’t tell Draco that.”

“Why not? Wouldn’t he love to tease Ron about something like that?”

Theo leaned forward, resting his head on Neville’s shoulder until Neville wrapped his arms around him.

“He’d do something stupid with it, like hit on Ron and get himself cursed to high hell.”

“ _No_!” Neville gasped. “Draco has a thing for Ron? Since when? Why haven’t you told me before?”

Although, now that he thought about it, Draco came along to pub nights only on the nights Ron was there too. Or if he showed up and Ron wasn’t there, he often left early. And Ron kept saying he was bumping into Draco all the time now.

That explained _so_ much.

“Tell him,” he said, barely able to contain his excitement. “It’ll be brilliant!”

Theo groaned. “I’m dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of sillyness lol


End file.
